


Pushing the limit

by BelieveThinkDreamLarry



Series: Smut shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Written by ME, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThinkDreamLarry/pseuds/BelieveThinkDreamLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry is Louis' Daddy and wants to push Louis past his limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing the limit

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut shots ;)

"Baby." Harry calls and waits for Louis to answer. "Yes Daddy?" He ask pattering into the room, with one of Harry's jumpers that he is drowning in and reaches mid thigh and makes the most adorable sweater paws.  


Harry takes a moment to appreciate how lucky he is to have someone so beautiful and such a sight to look at. And he loves that it will only ever be him.  


"Come sit on Daddy's lap princess." He says and Louis blushes at the pet name and waddles over to Harry. Hand on his swollen tummy.  
  


"How are you and my little bug doing?." He asks referring to the 6 month old baby bump."We're doing good Daddy. Just been moving round a lot."  
  


"That's good baby." He says rubbing over Louis stomach. "I don't mean to be rude Daddy but why did you call me?" Louis asks not wanting to upset his Daddy.  
  
  


"Oh right, I have something I want to ask you. You don't have to say yes it's just a suggestion." He says and Louis furrows his eyebrows.  
  


"Okay Daddy." He says and Louis kisses his forehead. I want to try something. In the bedroom I mean. I spoke to your doctor and she said it was okay to try it. It might be too overwhelming and you need to tell me when it becomes too much." Harry says and Louis nods and kisses Harry on the lips.  
  
  


"I'm willing to try anything with you Haz. If it makes you happy I'll do it." He says sweetly and Harry smiles lovingly at him. "I'm happy your willing to try something with me, but if it gets too much don't keep quiet about it because you think it'll make me happy. I'm only happy if you're happy." He says and Louis smiles crinkly.  
  
  


"Okay. Should we try it now?" He asks sheepishly , already sporting a hard on and Harry notices his baby's problem and smirks as he kisses his neck. "I think we should." He says and he removes Louis from his lap and takes his hand pulling them into the bedroom.  
  
  
  


"Strip but keep the panties on and I want you on all fours. Wrists out in front of you." He say and Louis quickly hauls the jumper of and reveals red lace panties that expand around his swollen arse. One thing Harry loves about Louis pregnancy is his arse has gotten so much bigger.  
  
  


Harry loosens his tie and takes off his shirt and pants,leaving him in boxers. He then grabs two silk scarfs he took out of his closet and walks to the side of the bed and holds Louis wrist together and ties the one scarf around them, not too tight so he doesn't hurt his baby.  
  
  


"Gonna put this over your eyes" he says referring to the the other scarf in his hand and Louis nods."Okay Daddy." And Harry grins kissing him softly before tying the scarf around Louis eyes.  
  
  


"Color sweetheart." He asks and when Louis states 'green' Harry goes to the bedside table and grabs the lube. He opens the cap and at the sound of the cap popping Louis starts getting excited.  
  
  


"We haven't done many scenes together and I wanted to try orgasm denial but the twist is I'm not only going to use my hands I'm going to use other toys as well. And the rule is to not come. I won't use a cockring,this is all on you baby. If you're a good boy and don't cum unless I tell you to then daddy will reward you, and if you do come I'll have to punish you. Understand?" He asks and Louis nods.  
  
  
  


"Words baby. Use your words." He says soft yet sternly. "Yes Daddy. I understand" he says and Harry can sense the anticipation on his voice. "Good baby. Ready?" He asks and Louis nods. He lays the few toys he grabbed when he got the lube, down next to Louis' flushed figure.  
  
  
  


Harry then goes and kneel behinds Louis waiting body and grabs ahold of his fleshy arse. "Such a nice arse. Love how big and firm it is" he says squeezing Louis arse making the pregnant man moan at the feeling of Harry's hands on him. "So much to hold on to. And it's mine. Only mine to touch." He says giving it a gentle spank. "Only yours Daddy. Only want you." Louis says pushing back , wanting the feel of Harry's hands on his bum.  
  
  
  


"Damn right." He says. He then moves the panties to the side to reveal Louis pink puckered hole. "Prettiest hole too. Always so pink. Want my mouth on it always." He says and goes to lick a fat stripe against Louis fluttering hole. "Mmm Daddy feel so good. Love your mouth. Always so good." He says pushing back onto Harry's face an Harry generously licks into his hole. Tongue licking into his hole repeatedly sending pleasure through Louis body.  
  
  


"Daddy. Gonna make me cum." He says feeling his stomach tighten. Harry removes his tongue from Louis slicked hole that glistens with his spit.  
  
  
  


"Can't have that happening now do we? I'm not close to being done with you." Harry says and Louis whines feeling emptiness from Harry's tongue gone from eating him out. "Please Daddy. Want you to fill me. Please." He begs wanting to feel full from something. Mainly wanting his Daddy's cock but he knows not to voice his need , in case of upsetting his Daddy with being greedy.  
  


"Gonna fill you soon Lou. But it won't be my cock. Gonna leave that for last." He says and grabs the anal bead vibrator he purchased not too long ago, but never got the chance to use it on Louis.  
  


"Gonna fill you baby. What's your color? Are you and little bug still doing okay?" Harry asks worriedly, scared that he might hurt his baby and Louis by having Louis in this position on he's knees where he could cause distress to the baby if his body aches in being in the position too long.  
  
  


"Green. We're fine Daddy. Promise. Please . Do something." He says and Harry sighs in relief and then immediately smirks. "Oh don't worry baby. I'll take care of you." He pushes the panties down Louis thigh,then grabs the lube and spreads it on his two fingers. With no warning at all he pushes both inside of Louis. "Mhmnm Daddy!" Louis yells, head slumping as he gets use to the feel of something inside him. He's soon pushing back into Harry's fingers. He then lets out a cry when the fingers disappear.  
  
  
  
  


"Don't be greedy Lou." He says slapping Louis bum and Louis whimpers a bit and mumbles a 'sorry daddy' and Harry kisses along his spine. "Good boy." He says then lubes up the vibrating anal beads generously so they slide in smoothly. He then spreads Louis cheeks , and pushes the beads in, one by one.  
  
  
  
  


Louis moans and groans as each bead is pushed and lets out a content sigh once all beads are in. He hears Harry press a switch and suddenly his whole body convulses when he feels vibrations deep inside his arsehole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Fuck!" He yells when a particular bead brushes his prostate and vibrates, taking him close to his orgasm. He whimpers when he feels a hand slap his behind. "Language princess." Harry says sternly and Louis whimpers, overwhelmed with the beads vibrating in his arse and Harry calling him princess and then kneading his red arse.  
  
  


"Uh, wanna cum Daddy please!" He begs, feeling annoyed with not being able to release. "Color?" Harry asks "Green! Green!" He shout as the settings on the switch are turned up. "Then no. You may no come yet. Come on baby. You can do it." Harry encourages and Louis whimpers and lets the beads continuously assault his prostate.  
  
  
  


Harry removes his boxers and throws it across the floor and tugs a few times on his length as he takes in the sight of Louis flushed body shaking as the beads vibrate inside him. "Look so good. Doing so good for Daddy. Such a good boy for Daddy." He says pumping his length slowly, savoring the pleasure it brings as he watches Louis struggling to keep on.  
  
  
  


"Daddy, Daddy , Daddy please! Need to come! Please!" He begs and Harry decides he's had enough of the ruthless vibrating anal beads. He switches the beads off and Louis is glad the assault of the beads are over, but still upset that he still didn't come.  
  
  
  
  


"Been such a good boy for Daddy." Harry says and Louis revels in the praise from his Daddy. "Think you could hold on a little bit longer till Daddy will fuck you with his c*ck and making you cum so hard?" Harry asks playing with Louis rim.  
  
  
  


"Yes daddy." Louis says and Harry grins. He grabs the lube again then reaches for the prostate stimulator and lubes it up. He slowly pushes it in and Louis winces at the stretch, the toy being a bit thick and long. He whimpers as he feels the toy brush his prostate , not hitting it directly but just brushing against it.  
  
  
  
  
  


"So good Haz." Louis says as Harry thrusts the toy into him making sure not to hit his prostate but Louis is not bothered enjoying the feeling of the toy filling him. "Good boy. Taking all I give you like the good boy you are." Harry's says and at that he pushes the toy in an angle making sure to hit Louis prostate making him arch into the toy, chasing the pleasure it brought him.  
  
  
  


"Oh God , Daddy!" Louis shouts and Harry smirks hitting the prostate again. He wants to bring Louis close to his release so he add his finger alongside the toy and curls it , pumping inside him along with the toy and Louis is a mess.  
  


 

"Daddy gonna cum." He says feeling the pre-cum dripping out of him, so close to coming and Harry immediately stops and Louis lets out a broken sob when he doesn't cum. "Ssshh. Such a good boy. Took everything Daddy gave you." He says and Louis just continues to cry.  
  


 

"Good boys get rewards. Want your reward Lou?" He asks and Louis lets out a sob as he nods his head yes." Okay baby. Want my c*ck?" Harry asks tugging his angry red length and Louis lets out a needy 'please' and Harry spreads some lube over his d*ck and positions himself at Louis stretched out hole and pushes the head of his d*ck in. He bottoms out and waits for Louis to adjust to his size since he is significantly larger than the prostate stimulator  
  
  


"Oh feels so full. So full of your c*ck Daddy." Louis says and Harry pulls back, till the head of his c*ck is only left inside Louis, then snaps his hips forward, grabbing ahold of Louis curves to keep him from falling forward with the power of Harry's thrusts.  
  
  


"Feel so good Louis. Always feel so good around me." Harry says thrusting rhythmically into Louis, doing two short thrust before one deep thrust, making Louis' head spin.  
  
  
  


"Daddy's close." Harry says already feeling the pull in his abdomen. "Think you can hold it till daddy comes first?" He ask and Louis moans in response and nods yes and Harry thrust faster into Louis ,getting him to his release and Louis takes every thrust, trying to hold on and not come, and he soon hears Harry grunt as he stills his movements as his hot white liquid spills deep into Louis.  
  
  


Harry then pulls out and pushes his two fingers into Louis wet hole and starts fingering him and getting him close to his orgasm. "C-lose." Louis whimpers and Harry curls his fingers and says 'Come' and Louis is spilling onto the sheets with a sob.  
  


Harry continues fingering him till Louis whines from the sensitivity. He pulls out and grabs the butt plug that was set next to the other toys and pushes it into Louis who moans as the plug fills him, keeping Harry's juices inside him.  
  
  


Harry removes both scarfs off Louis and brings Louis to the side of the bed that doesn't have cum on the sheets and kisses Louis hard, licking into his mouth. Louis brings his hands to Harry's head and tugs on his curls. Harry pulls away with a moan, not wanting to get hard again from Louis tugging his hair. He doesn't think Louis could go another round.  
  
  


"You were amazing Louis. You did so good. I'm really proud." Harry says with so much love and pride in Louis and Louis blushes and pecks Harry on the lips.

"I really am glad we tried that. I must admit I got frustrated at times but I really liked that and would like to do that again sometime." Louis says and Harry smiles all dimply and gives Louis a loving peck  
  
  


"I would like that. For now I think we should take a bath and rest. You and little bug need some sleep. Harry says and snuggles into Louis baby bump making Louis giggle at the feel of his curls against his tummy.  
  
  


Harry then carries Louis to the bathroom and runs a bath for the two of them. After they bath together they get under the covers after Harry changes them and Louis falls asleep with Harry's arms around him hands protectively over his bump, and Harry soon after.


End file.
